City of the Dead
by Sayiea
Summary: Eight years have passed since the dead walked the earth. Two people find each other again after all this time, but complications begin to arise. Please check it out! R&R! Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I would like to thank AyanEva for her help in making this story a hell of a lot better. Thanks girl!

City of the Dead

(In my POV)

"Sean!" I yelled, sitting up, panting, with a scared look on my face. I look around and notice that everything's as normal as it could be in this world. These damn years of hell and torment have made me who I am today, heartless and cold.

I look around and survey the room, which is made of bricks with bullet holes in them. Blood is everywhere on the walls and floor. I sigh and decide to get up and grab my gear--two katanas, a M16A2 rifle with a 20x scope, two .50 caliber Desert Eagles and an Anaconda revolver.

I look down at what I'm wearing, roll my eyes, and go to change into my daily outfit. I dress myself in a black shirt, black pants, socks and boots, and a black duster that goes to my feet. Straightening my duster, I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes have lacked a soul for so long that I really haven't noticed, or cared, after eight years.

Eight. I hate that number.

I've changed my hair from a waist length chestnut brown hair to a boyish cut black. I look up to the door and sigh once again. 'Another boring day of killing zombies.' I get up and head out the door to hell.

I walk out into the hallway, and acknowledge a few people as I pass them on my way to the main hall. When I arrive, I find Zach, my commander, and best friend, sitting in a chair. He looks up and nods. I nod back and sit in a chair.

"Any reports of any zombies breaking into the city Zach?" He shakes his head. "No, but we need to keep a close eye." I nod and tell him that I'm going on patrol. He waves a hand and I leave.

I walk outside to see a cloudy sky, blood in different places on the ground, and hear moans of the dead. I walk to another building that looked like a cafeteria. When I go in, I spot some people that I know.

"Sayiea, over here!" I look over and see a tall brunette, about 5'9", come towards me and smile. I give her a little smile back and say, "How's it going Angie?"

"Same old same old for the last 8 years. How are you holding up?" I look down and sigh. Angelo looks at me sympathetically. "I don't know. I still wonder if Sean made it through the outbreak. I had a dream that he finally made it here. Damn, I swear if this keeps up, I don't know if I'll go insane or what."

"Sayiea, you've still got him on your mind?" I nod and say, "I swear, you think of it as a lost cause." She shakes her head no. "I'm just surprised that you've managed to keep your sanity for this long without knowing."

I sigh. "Yeah. So, any word on the new shipment of soldiers coming in?" Angelo nods. "Ya, they'll be here in ten minutes, so you'd better get out there and tell them that they're here to die like the rest of us."

I nod and smile a little. "Thanks, you made me chuckle just a bit. See ya." She smiles and I head out.

I go to the loading dock and check my watch; it says, 10:59 a.m. I look up and see a helicopter come down slowly and I see a few guys who are a little too close to the blades. "Make way for the landing, guys. I don't want you to get your heads chopped off." They laugh and back away.

All of a sudden, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. I look up and I get shivers. 'What the hell was that?' I ask myself.

Finally, after the helicopter stops, the guy in charge steps out and heads over toward me, weapons on his back. "How many soldiers are in there?"

He responds, "About ten. Two Sergeants and the rest are new people that we found while cleaning out the apartments." I tell him thanks and he hands me a list of people who are on the helicopter. I go over the list, and stop on one name. I shake my head, getting the chills once again, and look up to see the men and women already out and in a line. I look over them closely, and notice one that I recognized instantly...Sean Arseo.

My eyes widen as we make eye contact. He looks at me strangely, but I ignore it and walk up to the crew. "My name is Holly Brewer, but you can call me Sayiea, or Holly, I could care less. Your mission is to be able to clear out as much as you can in the assigned places that you are sent to. Be careful, and don't get bitten. Follow me, I'll show you where you will be staying in this station."

I look over at Sean. His eyes are so different from what they were when I first made eye contact with him. His eyes hold confusion, love, and happiness; so many things that I have been pushing away for so long. Everyone follows me as I lead them to the resting quarters. "Find a bed and sit down, because I have more information to tell you."

"Everyone sits down wherever they want and they direct their attention towards me." "I am second in command for this station, if the commander is busy when you need something asked, ask me. I will be in the main room most of the time, but I will be patrolling around. I'm going to tell this to you now," I said, eyeing Sean. "I am not very easy to talk to, so don't bother to try and make a casual conversation. I don't want to hear casual, because nothing is anymore. Any questions?"

Everyone is quiet and I say, "Alright, soldiers, get a good night's sleep and report outside at six a.m. for more training. I need to see all higher-ranking soldiers in the main room in ten minutes."

I walk out into the hallway and go into my room across the hallway. I put down all of my guns and whatnot. Then I sit on my bed with my hand in my head. "What the hell was that?" I look up and freeze when I see and hear the familiar voice and face that has been haunting me for eight years.

"Holl?"

I look at him with tears. "What did you say?" I ask before he repeats himself. I look at him for the longest time.

"Sean? No way. There's no damn way it could be you. No way." I stand up and get dizzy.

"Why? Why dammit. Why after eight years do you decide to show up?"

I get even dizzier, and at this point I've got one hand on my head and one on the bars. I start to fall and he tries to get me, but my head hits the floor, and darkness consumes me.

A few hours later, I wake up to see his worried face. I feel a hell of a headache coming on, and yet, his voice is music to my ears. "Holl, are you okay?" I groan as a response and I try to sit up. He helps me get up and get myself in a comfortable position. Then I look at him once again.

"There is no fucking way that it can be you, Sean Arseo! Where in the hell have you been these eight years?"

He lowers his head and I choke on a cry, and my voice cracks. "Why didn't you try to get in touch with me when all of this started, at least I wouldn't be the bitch I am today, cold hearted and distant."

He looks up with tears in his eyes. "I tried, I definitely tried, but the phones went out in my area. Only the Lord knows how much I tried, but it was so useless. Nothing worked."

I look up at him, tears streaming down my eyes, and he has a funny look on his face. I give him a questioning look.

"Jasmine? Damn, you still wear that after all of these years." he finally says. I laugh and playfully hit him on his arm and he yelps and rubs his arm.

"Damn, you've gotten stronger also! What the fuck has been going on since everything went to hell?"

I look down and say after a few seconds, "I had a choice. I could live and fight these damn things. Or let them have me. The damn zombies got into my house and killed my family. Me, Angelo, Zach and Jessica managed to get out in time. We had found a few guns near some dead guys. We then took my car and drove to the nearest military shelter possible. But then the damn things got in and killed Jess. I had to kill her before she turned. She begged me to. After that, things around me changed for the worst. This is how I got the way that I am today, careless and unafraid of these damn things. So after a while, we got a group, and got ourselves prepared for those things, and found this station. Zach became first in command, and I became second."

I look up at him and a sad smile plays across his face. I say to him, "I heard that someone found the cure and that they are sending some down here." Before he can even answer me, I hear the alarm go off. I stand up suddenly and grab my gear. "SHIT!"

I run into the hallway with Sean and Angelo following right behind me. "Everyone! Lock and load! The sons of bitches have gotten in! Grab everything you can!" Sean looks at me, alarmed.

"Sean, whatever happens, I still love you, always have, and nothing will change it." I kiss him for the longest time and my heart feels like it used to before those eight years of pain.

I look at Sean and put on a grin. "Come on, let's get the bastards." Sean smiles. "Well, welcome back!" Angelo and Zach yell while running off. I say, "I'll thank you later when we get this place back in order."

We charge outside and notice that there are about 40 of those things. I wince and get out my Katanas. Sean takes out a Patriot and starts firing it one handed. I go up and start slicing zombies but before anyone else gets killed, I yell, I yell, "TAKE COVER!" and I throw a grenade out into the mob of zombies.

The place shakes and pieces of zombies fly around. We get up and start to kill what's left of them. A zombie walks behind Sean and I've never been so scared in my life. "Sean, move!" I get out a gun and shoot the bastard; the zombie was about to bite his neck. He looks at me and says, "Well, nice going. But please, try not to hit so close." I laugh.

We start to kill off more zombies when Sean's eyes widen and he tells me to look out. I turn around and am greeted by none other than a zombie. The damn thing bites into my shoulder. My eyes widen and I feel numb. Blood starts to run down my shoulder, I scream in pain, and my knees buckle, causing me to go down.

Sean gets rid of the zombie and gets it off of me; I'm in shock. Everyone else finishes killing off the rest of the zombies and locks down.

I start to yell out and sit up. Sean comes up to me with tears brimming in his eyes and I look up at him and say, "Even though we only reunited just a mere few minutes ago, it feels like an eternity. I'm just sorry that I wasn't quick enough." I feel tears coming down my face and break down. He comes over to me and kneels down. I look at him and his face shows so many emotions-fear, anger, love, sorrow.

"Kill me." He widens his eyes. "What! I can't do it, and I won't. Do you know why?" I look him in the eyes. "Why? Unless the cure is here, I'm as good as dead."

He smiles the warmest smile imaginable. "We have the cure, Holl."

I snap my head up and look at him like he's insane. "What! You guys have the cure!" Sean smiles and reaches his hand out towards me. I take it and stand up. "Why didn't you just tell me this before the damn thing started!" He looks at me and laughs. "I was about to but the alarm went off."

I gasp and hit his arm and he starts to playfully say, "Oww! Oww!" I roll my eyes and grab him. I start to smile and he inches closer to my face and our lips meet in one of the most passionate kisses we have ever had. Unfortunately, it was cut short, due to my shoulder hurting, and Angelo giggling and grinning from ear to ear.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, let's go." All three of us run to the infirmary and Zach looks up at me as I come in.

He looks a little bit shocked, but he is relieved that we has the cure. "Well, Holly, you're very lucky. Go to that corner over there, he's gonna give you the shot. I smile and start to walk, when Zach gives me a hug. I'm stunned for a moment but I get over it. I raise an eyebrow at him and he laughs. "Welcome back girl, we've missed the old you for quite some time."

I laugh and Sean comes to the back with me to get the shot. The nurse comes up to me and tells me to sit down. I do and she starts to clean up the bite on my shoulder.

"You're very lucky. It hasn't bled too much, so you'll be just fine."

Sean smiles and I look outside; the sun is shining. "Weird. The sun hasn't shone in years." Angelo smiles. "Maybe this is a sign, a good one." I nod in agreement, and jump when I get my shot.

"Ow! Damn those things hurt!" Sean laughs and I hit him on his head with my free hand.

"Zach laughs too and says, 'Well, well. It looks like everything's gonna go back to normal.' All of us are smiling as we go back into the main room."

I decide to go back to my room but I leave the door open. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes, sighing, knowing that everything will be back to normal soon. I hear a door shut and I feel someone standing over me but I keep my eyes shut. The next thing I know, I feel someone brushing a hand over the side of my face. I open my eyes and see Sean looking at me in a way that words cannot describe. "Sean." I smile and for the first time in eight long years, I felt happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A few hours later, I wake up feeling an arm encircled around my waist. Memories flood back from yesterday, and my heart now feels at peace, knowing that I have the love of my life lying right beside me. Slowly I roll over and watch his sleeping form. But since I still have that damn bite on my shoulder, it's hard to do that. I am thankful that I won't become one of them. Just having the feeling of being alive...I am eternally grateful for.

I slowly brush his hair away from his face. It's at least five inches past his shoulders, and is still that same reddish-brown color. I smile as he turns his head a little. It's just enough to show the perfect amount of light to brighten up his facial features. God, I love the way he looks at me when I sit in his lap. I would always go into a trance because of the intensity of love he shows me. That's why I love him so much. He will do anything to protect me, even if it means he risks his life. I sure as hell hope it never comes to that.

I sigh, and just wonder what will happen now that we've got each other again. I turn my attention to Sean as he slowly wakes up. He opens his eyes and just stares at me.

'God, don't ever let me lose him again. I couldn't bear it.'

"Good morning beautiful." He says, smiling. "Mornin' handsome." I speak with my southern accent. "Haha, you've got it down still after all these years. I'm impressed. Some things don't ever change after all." "No, they don't." I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Sean murmurs, "I've missed that feeling." I look at him deeply in his eyes. "I've missed you."

He smiles and pulls me close to him; he just holds onto me like it's the last time we'll ever do that. He whispers sweet words in my ear, making me smile and chuckle, and I just lay back and listen to the steady beat of his heart. We stay like that for a few minutes, then he pulls me up and lightly starts kissing on my neck. I shiver at his touch and moan slightly as he just continues to kiss and lightly suck on my neck, giving me goose bumps. It's bringing me to the point of insanity with the way he tortures me!

I wrap my arm around his back, and start running my hand through his hair with the other. He gently puts a hand on my face and just locks his brown eyes with my baby blues. My breath catches in my throat and I just don't say a word. Just looking into his eyes is enough to tell me everything.

Finally he whispers in my ear, "I love you, Holl." I smile and close my eyes for a second, take a huge sigh and say, "I love you too Sean. Till the day I die, and forever more." As I say those words he leans in, hand still on my cheek, and kisses me passionately. If love was this powerful, I will never want to let it go.

The rest of the night was eternal bliss.

The way he held me so gently.

His kisses were like burning fire.

The passion was so strong.

I will never forget this night.

The night we finally bonded after 8 years.

"Uh oh…that's not good." Angelo looks on, shocked at the picture on the wall. The picture of thousands of zombies. And they were all heading straight for them.

"No fucking shit. We better round up everyone. This isn't gonna be pretty." Zach says, looking at the wall for a bit longer. Angelo runs to the intercom and turns it on.

"Attention all soldiers, report to the main hall, immediately. This is an emergency situation. I repeat, all soldiers report to the main hall, pronto!"

"Attention all soldiers, report to the main hall, immediately. This is an emergency situation. I repeat, all soldiers report to the main hall, pronto!"

I slowly open my eyes and stretch. "What…the fuck." I murmur, getting out of bed. "Sean, wake up, something's going on." I grab my clothes and put them on quickly. Sean still sound asleep. I turn around and roll my eyes. "Fuck." I walk up beside the bed and scream.

"SEAN! WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Sean shoots up and lands on the floor.

I think that got him up.

"What the hell, Holl?" Sean looks at me with bewilderment.

"Angelo just made an announcement for us to go to the main hall, now. We gotta go." I say, grabbing my gear off the table. Sean follows suit.

"I got a bad feeling about this." I murmur to myself as I finish getting ready, Sean behind me, getting the rest of his weapons, a P99, SOPMOD, and other weapons.

Sean stops what he's doing and looks at me with horror. "Holl, don't say that. You know what happened the last time you said, "I got a bad feeling"? I lost you, and I thought that was forever."

My head snaps up and I look him square in the eyes, making him flinch. "Yeah, I know. I lost you for 8 fucking years. Don't start. You know I don't like this shit any more than you do. I can't help it if every time I say something bad is gonna happen, that the shit would hit the fucking fan!" I yell, slowly getting a dull headache. I look back up at him and get cold chills.

His eyes are so sad.

I walk slowly toward him and break down in his arms. "Baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You know how this shit is, and what it does to my heart. I can't take the pressure. That's how I lost mom. I don't want you to lose me just from a fight."

"I know, Holl, I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have even said a thing like that." He cups his hand on my chin and brings my face up to him. I smile a little and he kisses me gently. I sigh and he holds on to me tightly for a while and tries to calm me down as much as he can. It takes a few minutes, but I just couldn't handle anything anymore. Being second in command in a shitty station doesn't help much. Especially with what's wrong with me.

The truth was, my heart was hurting long after I didn't hear from him when the first outbreak started. I almost lost myself and my heart almost killed me. I couldn't take jack shit. Yes, I was a wimp, but that was before these zombies arrived. After that, nothing was the same. Before all of it started, the doctor told me I had about 5 years to live tops if I keep on having these panic attacks, or whatever they're called. I haven't had an attack in a good while, but now was not the time to start it back up again. I have a job to do. I have no choice.

I kiss Sean lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go see what's going on." He smiles and follows me outside the door, into the hallway.

We come to the main hall and I stop short. Sean comes in front of me, sees the look in my eyes. He frowns, concerned.

"Holl, Holl, are you okay? What is it?" I raise my hand up slowly and he turns around and freezes on the spot.

"Oh fuck…" He murmurs, staring at what was in front of him.

"Holy hell…" I finally manage to speak. "Emmalie, Zach, what the fuck is this?"

Said people look up towards me, scared. "Zombies, at least five thousand...if not more." Emmalie croaked out.

"Oh my god…" I whisper, walking up towards the picture on the wall. "We need to take some serious fucking measures here. I know this station cannot withhold that many zombies. It's impossible! We are screwed if we don't reinforce this area."

"No shit…" I hear Sean murmur.

Zach takes a deep breath and lets it out after a few seconds. "We need to move out."

Sorry this is short, but I decided to go on with this story. Please read and review!

Sayiea


	3. Chapter 3

(NOTE: In this part, there will be split POV's, just so you know)

Part 3

Sean stops short and yells, "WHAT? Are you crazy? We move out? How in the hell do you expect to do that when five thousand zombies are coming at us, head on?"

Zach…shrugs his shoulders…

I open my mouth in shock and walk up to him. Looking at him dead in the eye, I say in a seething tone, "Don't you _dare_ shrug your shoulders at this. How could you! We're in a fucking crisis, and what do you do? Shrug your fucking shoulders at this? What kind of commander are you? At least I have enough sense on what's happening here! You, my friend, would have been dead if I didn't save you. You are NOTHING without me, I have proved it on many occasions since the shit hit the fan. If you don't start acting like you should, I'm pulling you out of first in command."

Angelo smirks, and walks up beside me. "I couldn't agree more. You need to start thinking straight, or let her do the job like it's supposed to be done. Sayiea's got what it takes, unlike you."

There is a few seconds of silence before I hear a timid voice behind me. "I have a suggestion if anyone wants to hear it." I turn around to see Sergeant Amy Perkins walk up. I smile and nod my head. "Yes Sergeant? What's your question?"

Amy comes up beside me and clears her throat. "What if we scouted out, looked for more survivors. Maybe there's an expert out there that could use our help? We need all the survivors we can get."

I nod my head in agreement. "Well Zach, are you gonna take care of this, or do you want me to do the work for you, and YOU can be second in command?"

Zach looks up at me. The look is all it takes. "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

I smirk and say, "Good, now let's get this done so we can save our asses. I need seven groups of 9 people, one sergeant in each group, and I need Angelo, Sean, and Sergeant Perkins to come with me. Zach, do you want to come along?"

He nods. "Sure, I'll help." I smile. "Okay everyone, let's get to business. GO!"

Sean, Angelo, Amy, Zach and I go into a room and sit at a table. "Sean, can you come with me for a minute please? I need to talk to you.

"Sure." he said, getting up and walking over.

I look over at the table and sigh. "Let's go into another room...I need to talk to you...privately."

"Ok."

I lead Sean to another room and sit on a chair. "Sean...how am I going to deal with this? Sometimes I think I second guess myself. I am surprised that people put their trust in me. You got any ideas on this zombie crisis?"

"How many people are in this city?" he asked, sitting down. He pulled out his knife and started to sharpen it. "If it's too many, a move would be more suicidal than staying here."

I think for a minute before responding. "There are about maybe 10,000 people in the city, but most of them flew the coop when the shit hit the fan. I know that there is maybe a fourth of the people there, but that's a rough estimate. It's not that big, but it's big enough." I say, sighing.

"Then we need to stay here. That, or do a random drawing of what's left."

"I say we need to do a random drawing, because what if there are people that could actually help us? Hell, what if someone we knew was in that city, and they had tactical skills like we do? I know it's risky, but I think it'll work."

"And now the real question." he said, getting up and walking towards a window. "Say we pack up, do a random drawing of how many seats we have in the helicopters, then where do we go?" he said, turning to me. "I'm taking a guess that's not what you thought I meant, but all roads lead to this question."

I smile and say, "I knew that's what you would say. I know this shit is bad, but for right now, all I'm worried about is cleaning out the city as much as we can and look for survivors. We have 2 weeks before the zombies get here at their current speed, and believe me, I am NOT going down without a fight. That's what we were trained to do. That's what I was anyways. I don't know what the hell they did to you, but you have gotten more tactical on your skills. It's very impressive how shit like this can change your life, huh?" I say, standing up.

"No shit." he said, looking at me. "Now where do we go? We can leave, I don't care. I can live anywhere, regardless of what kind of protection there is." he said, putting his knife back in it's sheath. "That's why I was of a high rank, and why I'm the only survivor from the valley. But keeping that amount of people safe is something different. You said, what, about 2500 are left?"

"Somewhere around there." I pause, then frown. "Wait a second...you...you're the ONLY survivor from the valley? What happened? What happened to the rest of the people?"

"I'll tell you tonight." he said, his voice low. He looked at the window and sighed, then looked back at me. "But for the crisis at hand. Where did the rest go?"

"Well, I knew a few people in this city before everything went to hell. I told them to leave before it was too late...I guess it spread around like wildfire. I saw most people get out, but some stayed...idiots. One of them, if I'm not mistaken...was Jacob." I said, lowering my head.

"One of the idiots who left, or one of the smart ones who stayed?"

"Jacob...you know...Jacob Garcia...the crazy nut who would hang out with you all the time? That Jacob. I don't know if he made it or not." I said, sitting down and putting my head on the desk.

"So he's one of the idiots who left huh." he said, walking over to me and putting his hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him with a sad smile. "No, he's one of the idiots who stayed." I pause a minute and smile. "That crazy nut..." I murmured.

"They're not idiots. The ones who left are idiots." he said with a pause. "They would have tried to make it to Fiddler's Green, right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, exactly...but I don't think they would have gotten far, ya know?"

"It doesn't matter." he said, standing up. "Fiddler's Green is dead. We stopped there with the cure first. After five minutes we evacuated, after ten were killed, including Jake and Ki..." he said, stopping. "Point is, the place is dead, and unless those idiots who left found an outpost or something, so are they." he said, looking out the window. "How far is it to the gulf?"

"About 100 miles." I stop short. "Wait a second...why did you stop short on saying that other name?" I look at him, curious. Then the light dings. "You had found someone else, hadn't you?" I look at him with his back turned. "Sean...I'm not going to be mad with you. I say that now. I figured one of us would move on if we didn't find each other. I almost did myself...but I didn't have the heart to do it...actually...there's something I haven't told you yet..." I say, looking away.

"How long did you try and find me..." he asked, walking up to me and turning my head to him. "How long before you moved you..."

"I never stopped looking...there wasn't one minute that I did not think about you, or wonder whether if you were alive or one of those...things." I pause again. "Sean...a few weeks after this shit had started...my heart...almost killed me...twice." I croaked. I felt a tear started to fall down my face. "I died the first time...they brought me back...I died the second time too...but I almost didn't come back.." I said, putting my hands on my face.

He put his arms around me and held me for a minute. "You said a hundred miles, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok...you have transmitter booster here, right?" he said, taking out an old cell phone. "Or do you not have communications outside twenty miles?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, we do. Actually, we use the cell phones we have on us." I said, pulling out my flip phone. "We found a way to keep a tower up and running, and we're all on one service, so it's no problem." I said, smirking.

"Alright." he said, hitting a speed-dial number. "Ali, it's me. Listen, we need to run about 2500 people past you on choppers. Think you can lot us fuel?" he said, looking at a map on the wall. "About a hundred miles from you to the north." he said, rolling his eyes. "That old island about twenty five miles south-east." he said, looking at me while rolling his eyes again. "So what will it cost?" he said, putting his head back before snapping forward. "You what WHAT!" he yelled. "I'll ask for you. Ya, I'll call back in a few." he said, hanging up.

I look at him, cocking an eyebrow. "What the fuck was that all about!" I said, chuckling.

"A friend of mine, Ali. He has a large fueling depot on the cost. Probably the most secure place on the face of the earth, before and after those fuckers started to rise. He'll give us the fuel under one condition."

I look at him uncertainly. I say flatly, "What is it?"

"Well, he is strong in his belief system. When you die, you get seventy-two virgins. Well, he wants them...now."

"HUH? Now I'm totally fucking confused here..." I say, falling in the chair, putting a hand to my head. "What does he want!"

"He wants his seventy-two virgins now."

I hit my head on the desk. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...well...this is going to be interesting..." I say, sighing. "He said he wants them NOW?"

"I can probably talk him down to ten. That will be the lowest I could get him, and that may not even work."

I flinch. "Well...let's see what he says. Call him back..."

"Alright." he said, hitting the button again. "Ali, I'm going to be frank with you, I don't know if we could get seventy-two virgins. What's the lowest I can talk you down to?" he said, looking at me, shaking his head. "Ok, I'll ask and call you back." he said, hanging up and looking me in the eye. "Thirty-one is the lowest he'll go.

I roll my eyes. "Done."

"I'm sorry Holly." he said before making the phone call one last time. "Ali...you will have them." he said, hanging up.

I give the 'this-is-insane' look while walking towards him. "Well...now I just gotta do this...ugh. Why me?" I say, putting my arms around his neck, putting my head on shoulder.

"These people will live, at the expense of thirty-one women losing their virginity to some man who has everything. And when's he's done, he'll give them back. The point is, we are going to live."

I chuckle slightly. "Yeah...I know." I look up at him and smile, arms still around his neck. "We can do this...I know we can."

"Yeah." I said, looking at her before walking towards the map. "I need four choppers with full loads. I need to make sure this island is still vacant."

"Alright." I walk towards the door and open it. "Zach, come here please?" Zach stands up and walks toward me. "Yes Ma'am?"

I look at Sean for a split second before turning my attention back to him again. "I'm going to need four choppers with full loads. Make sure it happens." He nods his head and walks out.

"Amy, make sure that those groups are ready." "Yes, Ma'am." Amy walks out.

"Angelo, come here for a sec, I need to ask a favor from you." Angelo gets up and sees the nervousness in me. "What's up?" I need you to make an announcement that we need 31 virgins. We made a deal with this guy down at the fuel company that is still there and he wants that as his price." Angelo shakes her head. "Alright." I smile. "Thanks girl." Angelo walks out. I turn around and walk towards Sean. "So..."

"So..."

I smile and walk towards him. "Ya know, you still haven't changed from the guy who I fell in love with those years ago. It amazes me how you keep it up." I say, looking out the window.

"Like I told you a long time ago...it's all an act." he said, still looking out the window. "I'm no longer the person you fell in love with. He's still in here, but not as much." he said. "You are to stay here. Make sure that Zach guy stays here as well, last thing I want is someone who probably can't fight for shit with me on this mission in case it goes bad. Ok?" he said, looking at me.

"Yeah, but I still do love you...even if you have changed from who you were. And like I told you...nothing will change that, just as you told me. And if you seriously think that I'm keeping my ass in this fort, you've got another thing coming." I said, chuckling. "I already told Angelo to keep an eye on Zach. She knows him better than I do, and I sure as hell ain't putting up with him for more than I have to. Besides, I've been on missions like this all the time." I say, still looking out the window. "I just hope we can find help." I say, turning around staring at the floor.

He looks at me before he slowly brings his head closer to mine till his nose touches mine. "Seeing as I outrank you, since my original title was head of command...I am ordering you to stay."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Don't you dare pull rank on me." I say, folding my arms, our noses still touching.

He steps back a few feet and looks at me. "Ok, then don't go because I asked you not to go."

I sigh and lower my head. I whisper, "I just want to be there in case something happens."

He puts his hand under my chin and raises my head up. "And I don't want you there in case something does go wrong."

I close my eyes and sigh. I think to myself...'There is never any way to win'

He turns around and looks back out the window. "Since it will take a few minutes to get that stuff together...I guess you want to know about that name...right?"

I open my eyes. "No...not unless you want to tell me." I say, going back to the chair. I sit down, putting my head on the desk slowly.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you."

"Fine...tell me."

"After five years of no reply e-mails, instant messages and my calling you in some rare hope that you might have your old phone, I decided you either moved on and met someone else, or you had died." he said, lowering his head. "Only four others made it out of the valley. Jake, Patrick, Juan...and Kim."

I look up with a sad smile. "My old phone got trashed...we didn't get any communication for over six years, so yeah...I understand...Kim huh?"

"Yeah..." he said with a sigh. "About two years after I gave up trying, we got married in a small wedding." he said. "I found out two months ago that she was pre...it doesn't matter." he said, raising his head. "Point is she's dead, and there's not a damn thing that can be done to fix it." he said, starting to walk out of the room.

"Sean?" I said, looking up.

"What?" he said, his voice uncomfortably cold, sending a chill down my spine.

I start to say something...but I stop short and put a hand to my heart. I whisper. "Oh god no...not now."

"Holl...?"

I look up at him, frightened. "Something's wrong...I can't..." I get dizzy and fall down. Darkness slowly starts to consume me. I manage to say, "Get Angelo, now..." before passing out.

---

I raised up her phone and searched for the number. "Damn it…where the hell is it!" I yelled before finding it. "Good." I said, hitting the number.

"Holly?" Angelo asked. "Need someth-"

"Angelo, get medics or something down here, NOW!" I yelled.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Holl's not breathing, and she doesn't have a pulse. Get someone down here right now damn it!" I yelled, hanging up. "Come on Holl, don't give up now." I said, starting to give her CPR. A couple minutes later, medics ran into the room and took over. They carried her out and Angelo walked in. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Are the choppers ready?"

"Ya, but-"

"I'm going. Make sure she's ok." I said, walking off.

---

I slowly started to wake up, hearing noises around me. I open my eyes and look around seeing people running all over, and Sean sitting next to me, a bandage wrapped around his hand. "Sean, what happened?"

He looks at me, his eyes almost vacant. "We're screwed. That island is covered in those fucking things. Killed half the people and bit up most of the other half. Lost a chopper, which killed two and wounded five."

I look at him in horror. "What? Oh no." I close my eyes and open them again slowly. "Sean...about earlier...before my heart stopped...I wanted to tell you that I don't have anything against you for what you did. You did what you thought was right." I said, looking at him with a sad smile. "Do you know how long I was...dead for?"

"I don't know. All I know is that we were gone for four and here for three till you woke up, that's all I know." he said as a nurse came by with suture equipment. Sean raised his shirt and along his chest was a cut that ran down to naval. It wasn't deep, but it looked bad. She continued to suture him from about half way and continued to move down.

"Jesus...what the hell happened out there?"

"It doesn't matter. They are dead. They're dead and we lived. After that, it doesn't matter. All that matters now is getting the women out and make sure those damn zombies have a nice welcome party."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

---

I look at him with shock. 'what is he talking about...' then I realize what he means. "Sean...what are you saying?"

"I mean that when those zombies come here, they are gonna be welcomed by yours truly. You're getting shipped out in a few hours." Sean says, looking away from me.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." I say, looking at him.

"Holl, you've got no choice, your heart stopped for christ sakes! You are nowhere near healthy to fight five thousand zombies." He said, looking at me with sadness.

I close my eyes and cry silently, letting the tears flow freely from my face. "So that's it...you're just going to kill yourself out there? Isn't there any other option besides of what you speak?!" I shout at him with rage. "Damn it Sean, I just got you back, and I'll be damned if I let you go again, and this time, lose you for good." I say, my voice breaking. I turn my body away from him and cry my heart out.

"Holl..."

I turn around and give him a cold stare. "NO! Forget it, get out of my sight. If you want to kill yourself for a reason that is beyond comprehension, then do it! I just don't want our baby to grow up without a father, dammit! I don't even think I'll be able to live now." I say, feeling my life draining very slowly. I knew I wasn't going to live after this last heart stopper...but I didn't say anything.

I see the shocked look on Sean's face, and what do I do? I give a cold laugh. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Hell Sean...I would have figured you would have been more reasonable with this, but since you want to kill yourself..." I couldn't go on anymore. I cried so hard I felt my whole body hurt 'It's progressing quicker...if he doesn't say something soon...I'll die right here and now with heartache.'

Sean looks down at the floor. He murmurs, "I'm so sorry Holl..."

I feel my heart slowing down, and the monitor showed it, but the sound was turned off. My breathing becomes steadily slower than usual, making me think about what all has happened in my life. My mom dying, killing my friends who were bitten, losing Sean, dying twice...no, three times...looking at the picture of the thousands of zombies on the wall...I didn't want him to see the pain and misery that has been with me all this time in my eyes. Finally he has the courage to look up at me, his eyes no longer vacant as they were before, but then...he looks alarmed. 'shit...he knows.'

"Holl...what...what's wrong?" He said, looking at the heart monitor, then looking back at me. He gets up slowly and walks over to my bed. He touches my hand and it's as cold as ice. "Oh my god...no." He turns around, goes to the door and opens it. "Help! I need a medic in here!" Sean yells out.

I feel that cool darkness coming over me, and for once, I welcomed it. I felt peace.

Sean comes running back to my side and I can barely see him or feel anything. Hell, I can't even hear a sound...I just feel numb inside. I thought I had heard Sean say something...but I couldn't make it out. I manage to get a clear view of his face one last time...then darkness consumes me…but then, I hear a voice inside my head. My mother's voice...

"Holly...are you sure you want to end it here? You want to leave Sean to commit suicide, and never see him in heaven? You have a choice."

"But will we live through this? Will we beat these zombies? I can't handle not knowing if Sean and I don't make it mom...I just can't take anything anymore!"

"Darling…you have a long life to live with Sean. You know what you have to do."

"I know…but should I risk it?"

"Do what you feel in your heart is right."

I feel myself slipping away…darkness consumes me fully and I feel nothing anymore…

---

I watch as Holly's vital signs drop to nothing. After a minute, she stops breathing, and her heart stops.

"Holl…no…not again." I say, crying on her chest. "Please don't leave me…" I say, over and over again.

Angelo walks in and gasps. "Holly!! No! She's not dead is she!?!" She walks over and looks at me. I nod my head. Angelo slowly looks towards the bed, and sees her lifeless form. "Holly…you can't go…we need you more than ever." She starts crying and sits in the chair beside me, putting her head in her lap.

I look over at Holly, hold her hand…and continue to cry.

---

"Wake up, Holly. Wake up." I hear a voice inside my head. One that I don't recognize.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Your second chance at life. Now, wake up!!"

I slowly feel myself breathing, my heart starts pumping again, and I feel the blood running through my veins. I wake up hearing people crying. I gain my strength and manage to open my eyes. What I see makes me want to cry myself. Angelo…Sean…crying. I hear Sean say, "Holl…I love you. Please don't leave us."

I smile and chuckle, saying, "I wouldn't leave you guys for the world."

Sean and Angelo simultaneously look up, shocked to see me alive. "HOLLY!?!"

"The one and only." I say, sitting up in my bed.

"Holl…" Sean says, voice cracking. He looks up at the monitor and it shows that I never had signs of having a heart attack. He looks back at me, even more shocked. "You…you're…how?! How are you alive?? How are you not sick at all?!" Sean exclaims, putting a hand on my face.

"I-I saw my mother…she told me that I had to live on, for the sake of everyone's lives. I had to live for you, Sean. You're the one thing that kept me going, no matter what. As for my health…I really don't know…I think I was given a second chance by God." I say, smiling even bigger. I close my eyes for a second, and before they had a chance to ask, I said, "The baby is fine." I hear them both give a sigh of relief.

Sean looks at Angelo funny. "Hey, you knew, didn't you??" He said, cocking an eyebrow. Angelo lowers her head. "Yeah, I did. I also knew that she wasn't going to make it…but I guess destiny has a calling for this woman." I smile a little. "Oh cut the antics, would ya!? You're making me sick!" They both start laughing and I just sat there, irritated…'Why me!'

Sean stands up slowly, walks closer to me, and just looks me deeply in my eyes. Then without warning, he kisses me so passionately I lose my balance and almost fall off, but he catches me, hurting himself in the process. We both French each other and after a few minutes we part, both of us gasping for air. Angelo, still in the same spot she was, gets up and walks over. Laughing, she says to me, "I'm really glad you're back girl. You gave us a huge fucking scare there!!"

Sean and I manage to sit down and I hold onto him since he's hurt. "Guys…I've got a plan, and I really think it'll work this time. Care to hear?"

"Yeah, for once, I'll work with you on this one." Sean says, holding my hand. I get up out of his arms, and sit in a chair. I could have sworn I heard him whine for a second!

"We need to go to that city, get more people. Forget the island, since it's covered with the bastards. Let's go into town, get more survivors, bring them back, and go with this plan I'm about to tell you."

Sean looks a bit concerned. "Holl, I'm still not sure about it. I don't know if we should risk it or not."

For once in my life…I put my foot down. "Sean! I know what the risks are! Besides, if we go out there now, at least we'll stand a fucking chance if we find someone we know." I turn around and look at Angelo. She has a smirk on her face. 'She's thinking of something.' I smile and nod my head, then look at her seriously.

"Angelo, I know you are thinking of a way to stop these zombies. Do it. While you're at it, I need you to get the most creative people that's left in this station, gather them up, and make them think of weapons that we can make. We have a week and six days, use your imagination. Catapults, throwing knives, spears, you think it, you make it. We'll get the equipment, and let them handle it." Angelo nods her head and walks out.

"Sean…I know this will work. I have a great feeling about this. Please trust me on this one, okay? Please?"

"Alright Holl, alright." He says, looking at me with worry.

"You're staying here. You have been wounded pretty badly. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. You get in this bed now."

Sean give me a stern look, but lowers his head, stands up slowly and gets into the bed. "Holl, you be careful now, ya hear?" I smile and put a hand on his face. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll be just fine."

Angelo walks back in just in time. "You ready Sayiea?" She asks with a smirk. "You bet Queen Freaky! Let's go kick some zombie ass." I look back at Sean, giving him my best smile. "I love you." Sean smiles back. "Love you too Holl." I take a big breath, exhale, turn around, and walk out the door.

I walk down the hall into the main room and hear gasps from everyone.

"Holly, you're alive!? How are you even walking?" I hear Amy yell in the back in surprise.

"Got a gift from God, and I'm gonna use it wisely this time." I say, walking up to the podium.

"Alright guys, as Angelo has told all of you, we are going into the city to find more survivors. Be on alert always, mark your places where you've looked, and keep your eyes and ears open for zombies." I say, looking at everyone. "We will be going in five groups of four this time, to make it easier on everyone else. Choose your best, and meet me outside in ten minutes. I want Angelo, Amy, and Zach to come with me. Dismissed." Everyone does as they're told and in five minutes, all of the selected soldiers are lined up on the wall.

"Good job. Let's go." I yell, walking out with everyone following behind me.

----

Alright, I know the last chapter was kinda different with all the plot twists, but I hope you guys loved this chapter. The next chapter deals with clean sweeping houses, zombie killing, and finding survivors…but something drastic happens! What is it?! Stay tuned, and please read & review!!!

Sayiea


End file.
